Lykaois
Name: Lykaois Other Names: The Great Wolf, Father Wolf, the Lord of the Border Marches, Lord of the Veil, the Hunter in the Shadows, The Wolf Lord Meaning / Origin behind name: Unknown Race: Ynirr Occupation: Guardian of the Veil between the physical realm of Unarath and the Il'thirr Blood Lineage:Unknown Family: *Mother: unknown *Father: unknown *Siblings: unknown *Spouse: Nihaluu *Offspring: the Seven Personality: unknown Likes: unknown Dislikes: unknown Passions, Hobbies & Social: unknown Strengths: unknown Weaknesses: unknown Known Companions: unknown Personal History: " He was terrible and magnificent to behold, the Wolf Lord. I was rooted to the ground in terror at the sight of the great wolf within the storm cloud. I would be lying if I said that i did not piss upon myself in fear. Our companion, a massive titan from the outter planes bore the brunt of the guardian's rage as he was snatched up in the massive jaws and ground into gobbets of god-flesh. When the great wolf turned to look at us, we ran. Oh by the gods we ran and did not stop running untill we were back in Unarath." ~ Arºroohn Frigga, Shaman Among the beings that have influenced the world of Unarath there are few that come close to possing the power and influence of the Ynirr known as the Great Wolf. Lykaois is he who stands watchfully at the veil watching, waiting for someone foolish enough to dare to transgress the unbendible law. None shall pass the veil save those who make the journey from physical to Spirt Realm at the end of their days. At the conclusion of the War of the Heavens it was Lykaois and his kind that caused Atheros to be torn asunder, sepearting Atheros into the planes of existence and giving Unarath a place free as possible from the direct influence of the squabling, soul hungry Lesser Gods. No one knows where Lykaois came from only that he has always been; a force of raw nature, the embodiment of the wolf in all aspects. Those who follow him are the shadow wolves, Wolf spirits and entities that run would run the wilds of Atheros in great packs. He is chief among them; a God of a different sort though to call him a God would be inappropriate for he cares not for the souls craved by the lesser gods. He does not care if you worship him, awknoledge him, revere him or make offerings to him. You are a petty and insignifigant being living a short and pathetic life in comparison to the shadow wolves and it is his duty to make sure the immortal fools who call themselves Gods do not prey upon you. Only he decides who is prey and who is predator. Among the EnºThromii there are those who say they have seen the dread Guardian, even spoken to him. These EnºThromii bear scars upon their bodies to commemorate the encounter for no one comes into the presence of the Great Wolf and leaves unchanged. It is a source of pride amongst the people to bear what is called the Blessing of The Wolf Lord upon their chest, face or arms. It is unlikely that these boasts are accurate however EnºThromii bodies heal incredibly fast and do not scar like other races. The scars these so called blessed individuals carry are truely impressive, something that should be impossible for the people. Personality Lykaois is a force of nature, rage and hunger mixed with cunning, iron will and sense of duty. He is resolute in his watch and ruthless in pressing the hunt for transgressors. He has pursued those who dare cross the barrier into the physical realm with catastrophic results to the physical world and many innocents resulting in this deity being known across several belief systems. His force of presence is such that even the Pantheon of Younger Gods are reluctant, at best, to cross him. Appearance Lykaois is a being of pure wyld energy; the very essence that created Atheros itself brought across the void by Il'Wae'Maddi. In his natural form he appears as a huge boiling thundercloud roiling and errupting towards you. Within the cloud shapes move; from the corner of your eyes you may see the paws of a giant running wolf as the tempest comes closer untill at last as lighting flashes you see the titanic shadow of his head and realize the lighting is flashing in his eyes. The wall of the storm envelopes you until you stand at its epicenter and before you the the Great Wolf stands, looking down upon your trespass with death in his eyes. His chosen avatar is a human male, brown hair wild and tangled worn long in the barbarian style though unadorned. He is clad in skins and furs of a hunter and as he moves you feel the undeniable feeling that prey must feel when it knows that it has run its last and faces death. His voice is the voice of the storm, gravely and deep like a mountain avalanche, and his eyes burn with pure rage at the trespass and audacity of the trespass you have committed. Fast words and begging will do you no good and bring you his scorn and if you surive the conflict you will carry painful, deep wounds that heal to form horrific scars to serve as a reminder that you have been lucky once and to serve as a warning to others. If you are lucky this is the best that can happen. The other option is that you will be utterly and entirely destroyed, your flesh rendered from your bones and your bones chewed upon by the pack that hunts with their Lord. It is likely you will have nightmares the rest of your life and where ever you go, you will always have the feeling that the eyes of the Wolf Lord are always watching you. Power He is a being without equal, and possesses the power to engage even the strongest of Gods in battle; something few of the Pantheon have ever dared to chance. Those who have thought in past to violate the Concord of the Divine have met the end of their immortality at the hands of the being. He is immune to magics and the divine powers of the younger gods. He is the lord of the shadow wolves; spirit beings that inhabit the Il'Thirr and his rule over them is absolute. He is the Great Ulfric and he has the ability to permit the passage of his people into the physical world. His eyes see everything and his ears, every sound. His sense of smell can pick up fear and he knows when people speak his name. His wisdom, though hard to obtain is beyond value. As a being that has the power of one of the Elder Deities he has the ability to appear as whatever he wishes, however the only form he has knowingly revealed himself as is his true form, that of the human avatar and of a massive Grey muzzled Dire Wolf the size of an Elder Drakkon. Domain of Influence His domain is the veil between Unarath and Il'Thirr, though he can rightly claim either plane as part of his domain. The EnºThromii call the Veil "the Hunting grounds" because it is there that The Great Wolf sends his pack to seek out the transgressors. Despite not being technically a God, he is a being of extraordinary power, far beyond that of many of the Lesser Deities, and thus has found a following of those Mortals who hunt, are guardians of some thing or are seeking vengeance against harm done to those close to them. He is particularly honoured by Human Tribesmen who dwell in the wilds of Unarath. Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:Veil Category:Pantheon Category:History of Unarath Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Major Events Category:Il'Thirr Category:Ynirr